El comienzo del comienzo
by delenas4ever
Summary: Especie de continuación de la cuarta temporada. Delena.
1. Chapter 1

_*Esta historia es una especie de cuarta temporada de la serie, continuando un poco con su lógica, espero que les guste.. DELENA 4 EVER_

_AVISO: Todo comenzará cuando Elena ya se haya acostumbrado en gran parte a su vida vampírica, por lo que me estaría saltando grandes partes de su aprendizaje_

Me despierto... nuevamente.. ya dejó de ser una molestia, es más que nada una nueva costumbre extraña-vampírica que se me ha impregnado, y es que ya no es necesario dormir. A veces lo hago porque quiero, simplemente dejar de pensar en los problemas que de cierto modo se han intensificado aún más. Pero es difícil.. ahora me gusta sentir cada cosa, sentir las cosas que voy viendo.. cada cosa, no importa que sea, es mi nuevo instinto. 4 de la mañana y Jeremy en su cuarto durmiendo, como debería ser, tal como debería yo estar durmiendo, pero no, las cosas cambiaron y para siempre, no sé porque siempre me quedo pegada con la idea de volver a ser humana pero es imposible, me torturo pensándolo día a día y es que no tiene sentido. Nada de lo que hará Bonnie me ayudará a volver, nada y ni ella lo entiende. De cierto modo yo elegí esto.. Dí mi vida por Matt y lo pago con esto, aunque nunca me arrepentiré de mi decisión.. por lo menos esto del vampirismo no se me hace tan difícil como lo era en el principio, pero se que estos últimos pensamientos es solo para consolarme, para engañarme a mi misma.

- Elena

- Stefan.. que haces aquí? son las 6 de la mañana -digo muy preocupada, algo ha pasado, esto no es normal-

- Tranquila, solo quería que vivinieras a mi casa.. tengo que mostrarte algo -me dijo el menor de los Salvatore-

- y.. porque a esta hora? debe de ser urgente, stefan no muestres las cosas mas calmadas de lo que son

- bueno, llegó una carta con tu nombre, es mejor asegurarse de que la leas rápido -lo dijo un poco más como él, con un tono de preocupación dejándose notar, me gusta que se muestre tal como es-

- Si es asi, vamos en seguida, no esperemos nada -y después de esto le doy un beso en la boca, simplemente no puedo evitar mis impulsos estando con él-

En el transcurso voy pensando en quién me mandará esa famosa carta, por qué a mi y de qué tratara. Simplemente no quiero más problemas, no, no y no. Y mas encima está Damon.. he estado en el último tiempo evitándolo y ni siquiera sé yo el por qué.. estoy confundida, sigo confundida, igual que mi primer día de vampira, es casi lo único que no ha cambiado.. no se que me está pasando. Y nadie lo sabe, porqué preocuparía a alguien de más sobre mis problemas? y menos se lo diría a Stefan que ya bastante preocupado se encuentra, quiero tenerlo conmigo, después de haberlo perdido, ahora me siento una obsesiva con él.. no lo suelto y no quiero soltarlo nunca y preocuparlo de más con mis confusiones sería confundirlo a él aún más.. el pensaría que sigo sintiendo algo por Damon y es mejor no arriesgarme.. porque ni yo todavía se que me está pasando. Aunque a veces pienso.. si dejara de evitar a Damon quizás podría saber porque he estado evitándolo.. cual es la maldita causa, si tan solo lo pudiese saber y para peor siento que volvió a ser oscuro, tal cual como lo conocí, lo dañé mucho con mi decisión, con esa maldita decisión que me hubiera gustado nunca hacerla, pero lo hice y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

- ok.. ufff.. pásame la carta -me sorprendí, mi tono de voz se me cortaba, demostré mas debilidad de lo que tengo-

- la tiene Damon..

- ya la leyó? -porqué la tiene el? como ahora se cree el malo de la película de nuevo, ahí está tratándo de joder como sea-

- tú lo conoces, normalmente nunca esta de acuerdo con nuestras decisiones -me dijo duramente-

- DAMOOOOON! Pásame la carta.. AHORA! que yo sepa esta A MI NOMBRE! -grité lo mas fuerte que podía-

- No es necesario gritar, somos vampiros, no lo recuerdas? -entró sorpresivamente al living, con su típica cara irónica y con esos ojos.. esos ojoooos.. últimamente no puedo controlar mis pensamientos cuando estoy cerca de él, algún día hasta quizás lo diga en voz alta, muuuy alta.. y de nuevo me fui del punto y me quedo como tonta mirando la nada-

- Solo pásame la carta.. la leíste?

- Aunque te soprenda, Elena, no, no leí la carta.. solo me aseguraba de tenerla -me sorprendió, pero para bien, este es el Damon que yo busco-

- Ok, te creere, ahora a abrir esto -dije casi sufriendo-

- Si quieres la puedo abrir yo y leertela -dijo Damon como si leyera mis pensamientos, como si leyera mi tono de voz malditamente perfectamente-

- Elena, Damon tiene razón -dijo Stefan resignándose-

- Bueno.. solo.. te pido que.. no importa.. leela de una vez -dije nerviosamente-

Y Damon empieza a abrir el sobre.. no quiero que la lea.. no quiero saber lo que dice, pero que pasa si es algo de vida o muerte o algo por el estilo? y si no lo abro sería peor.. mucho peor.. no quiero ni imaginármelo, es mejor aguantarse este miedo y escuchar atentamente cada palabra de esa carta.. de la boca de Damon

- Elena: ¿Cómo estas? Soy tu tía Miranda.. hace tiempo que no nos vemos, y es que me encuentro muy lejos de Mystic Falls por lo que se me ha hecho imposible poder ir a visitarte.. la última vez que te vi tenías sólo 10 años, espero que te acuerdes de mi. La muerte de tu Madre no fue nada fácil para mi, a pesar de no haberme hecho notar, quiero que sepas que siempre estuve ahí, rezando por ti y por Jeremy.. cada día los pienso y los recuerdo. Te mando esta carta para hacerte saber que tengo novio y nos vamos a casar dentro de 2 semanas, es una historia larga pero bueno si vienes te la podré contar toda.. Con esto quiero invitarte a mi matrimonio, para que vengas con Jeremy y una pareja tuya a tu elección. Yo entendería si te complicara venir ya que me encuentro en brown paradise, que es bastante lejos. Pero nunca esta de más invitarte a este día tan importante para mi y asi te podrías quedar algunos días en mi casa y nos ponemos al día de todo. Envíame tu respuesta a este misma dirección lo antes posible. Muchos saludos a Jeremy! Espero verlos muuuuy pronto.

Se despide, tu tía Miranda.

- Woooow.. todo el rollo por nada, Stefan anda pensando en la corbata, aunque tus gustos son tan aburridos como tú.. -y no faltaba la ironía, nunca faltaba, nunca... imposible cambiar eso de él-

- Qué alivio.. y que alegría! por supuesto que iremos -miré a Stefan mas emocionada de lo normal y es que en verdad me emocionaba la idea de ir, quería despejarme un poco de todo-

- Por supuesto que iremos, nos hace falta despejarnos -lo dijo como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos-

Y no me dí cuenta, pero Damon se fue.. quizás a él le hubiera gustado acompañarme.. y desde luego que me encantaría ir con los dos aunque eso estuviera terriblemente mal.. ahora el piensa que ya no lo quiero o quizas eso es lo que yo creo que él piensa pero no es asi, yo nunca lo he dejado de querer, yo siempre lo voy a querer y me encantaría que bajara todas esas barreras que tiene él de una maldita vez.. no me gusta verlo así, sé que el no es tan así, lo sé. Haré todo lo posible para sacar esas barreras que tiene, todo. Porque busco lo mejor que le puedo dar a el, pero solo lo que esta a mi alcance, el esta consciente de mi decisión y no puedo cambiarla, no debo cambiarla, nunca. Ya me tocará estar mas tiempo con el, pero en este viaje iré con Stefan. Solo espero que el no se sienta tan solo, me duele verlo solo y ahora como vampiro, me duele todo mucho más.

- Elena.. que pasa? te ha cambiado la cara drásticamente -me dijo preocupado stefan-

- no! quizás no me di cuenta.. peeeeeero lo único que se es que tu y yo iremos a ese viaje y lo pasaremos como nunca -lo dije con un tono de voz sensual y coqueto, mi lado vampírico saca eso de mi con mucha más fuerza que antes, me sorprende mucho.. pero solo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas de que Damon no escuchara lo que acabo de decir-

- De eso no hay duda alguna.. te amo -me dijo con una mirada tierna y lleno de amor en sus ojos-

- Yo también -no sé porque pero salió como si lo hubiera fingido, fue raro pero lo que si sé, es que a esta altura de mi vida ya nada me sorprende-

_Bueno, ese fue el primer capítulo, quizás es un poco corto pero es que cuesta inspirarme.._

_y bueno, si sé, fue muy Stelena el capítulo peroooooooo, no se preocupen.. es solo una forma de comenzar la verdadera historia.. cuando las cosas se ponen díficil se quiere mas lo que se consigue asique.._

_y ya veremos que pasará con ese supuesto viaje.. no todo esta dicho_

_PD: quizás se pregunten por qué llego la carta a la casa de los Salvatore y no a la de Elena.. es simplemente porque la casa de los Salvatore seguiría a nombre de Elena Gilbert._


	2. Chapter 2

_Acá va el segundo capítulo.. espero que les guste ;) DELENA 4 EVER_

Y después de todo el "alboroto mañanero" gracias a esa carta me quedo un rato con Stefan en su casa. Pensando y planeando todo lo que haremos en el viaje a brown paradise, quizás nos pasamos de la raya con todo lo que ibamos pensando pero es que simplemente la emoción no podía pasar desapercibida, lo único que quería era irme, pero irme ya.

- Y si nos quedamos mas de 2 semanas? con todo lo que hemos planeado imposible hacerlo solo en esos 14 cortos días -sonó con un tono irónico, obviamente al ser ambos vampiros los días eran mucho mas cortos que antes debido a la eternidad que nos esperaba, por supuesto entendí a la perfección su doble sentido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-

- Stefan, tu sabes que por mi me quedaría ese tiempo y muuuucho más! pero me complica dejar a Jeremy solo mas de esos días -soné preocupada-

- Podemos decirle a Damon que cuide de él.. Después de todo el cuida lo que tu cuidas, Elena, lo sabes bien -esas palabras me matan, es que no hay ningún hombre o mejor dicho vampiro en el mundo que cuide mas de lo que cuido que él-

- Si, lo sé -dije resignada- pero es que no es lo mismo, prefiero estar cuidándolo con mis propios ojos, con mis nuevos super sentidos -lo dije divertida, por lo menos mi lado divertido se ha intensificado para mejor-

- Está bien.. igual lo pasaremos excelente! no nos podemos quejar -y tenía la razón, de nuevo, como casi siempre-

Al terminar estas palabras, lo abrazo. Y nos quedamos así durante un largo tiempo o eso es lo que yo creí.. hasta que..

- Lamento interrumpir este romaaaantico momento pero Stefan.. estamos en problemas -lo dijo preocupado, algo anda mal, Damon no suele hablar asi-

- Que pasa? -me despego lo más rápido que un vampiro puede hacer para quedarme cara a cara con los ojos grises/azules del mayor de los Salvatore-

- Es lo peor de todo, Elena. Ni siquiera yo sé el por qué esta pasando esto.. no sé porque me estan buscando a mi.. En fin, hay un grupo de vampiros buscándome no tengo ni idea porque, pero no vienen en son de paz y saben que me encuentro acá, en Mystic Falls -y siempre va a hacer asi, nunca va a existir un día de mi vida donde todo sea positivo, sus palabras cambiaron mi humor de una forma casi repugnante-

Y porqué estan buscando a Damon? por qué a el? qué esta pasando? quienes son esos vampiros? realmente existen vampiros mas malos que Klaus? que díficil creerlo y ... ¿cómo lo sabe?

- Como lo sabes? quien te lo dijo?

- Este es uno de los pocos días en que agradezco que tengas una amiga bruja, Elena -ah como no! Bonnie, quizás ahora anda viendo premoniciones o los espíritus de las brujas le han informado-

- Y estas seguro que no te ha dicho la causa? -wow! no me di ni cuenta que todavía se encontraba Stefan en todo esto, mis últimos pensamientos solo se han enfocado en Damon y lo rápido que hay que actuar, no puedo perderlo-

- Seguro, le pregunté hasta que ropa interior ocupaba la bruja esa que le informó a Bonnie -aaa.. hasta en sus peores peligros, siempre tiene esa ironía en la punta de su lengua.. que desagradable y que ganas de decirle que se las arregle SOLO, pero simplemente no puedo..-

- aaghh.. Damon.. hay que actuar rápido.. Bonnie no te dijo cuando estarían por aparecerse acá en Mystic Falls? -dije-

- Dentro de 3 semanas aprox.. -lo dijo como si lo supiera de memoria, rápido, como si estuviera esperando que le hiciera esa pregunta-

- Dentro de 3 semanas Elena y yo no estaremos -dijo Stefan antes de que yo pudiera decir lo mismo-

- Pero podemos cambiar los planes, aunque fuera lo último que quisiera hacer en este momento.. -no sé que tan verdad fue lo que dije, no quedaba otra, tendría que ir con Damon al matrimonio para sacarlo de acá lo más rápido posible, los vampiros quizás se aburran de buscarlo y se vayan.. esa invitación llegó en el momento preciso-

- A qué te refieres? -dice Stefan haciéndose el tonto pero sabiendo perfectamente a lo que yo me refería-

- No voy a hacer que cambien sus planes por culpa mía, no soy asi -dice Damon oponiendose antes de que yo diga algo, haciéndose el díficil, como siempre.. pero esta vez yo era capaz de obligarlo con toda mi fuerza vampírica que llevo dentro para llevarlo conmigo, porque él de ninguna manera se queda acá-

- No, eso no se discute y punto. Lo siento Stefan, pero Damon, eres mi mi nueva pareja de matrimonio, te vas conmigo y soy capaz de obligarte si es que te opones -no sé cómo, pero sonó lleno de intensidad, casi como si lo dijera con una gota de amor entremedio-

Y después de eso, Stefan se enojó o asi me pareció ver.. porque se fue sin decir nada y nos quedamos solo yo y Damon. Ambos sumergidos en nuestros propios pensamientos y noté que al decir las últimas palabras algo raro paso en el, como si hubiera cambiado de parecer respecto a lo que yo siento por él.. creo que le gustó escuchar mis últimas palabras, más de lo que yo pienso. Y ahí esta en sus propios pensamientos pero mirándome, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos y ni siquiera se molesta con mirar un poco al rededor, no. Quiere que lo mire, quiere que le diga algo o esta esperando una señal mía para el poder hablar o simplemente quedarse asi mirándome mucho tiempo. Sabe que su mirada me poner mas nerviosa que todo lo que está pasando en Mystic Falls.

- Damon, ya escuchaste mis últimas palabras, vas a ir conmigo -lo dije mirándolo fijamente y había algo raro extraño en mi que me daba alegría saber que iba a ir con él-

Y se demora en contestar, se demora mucho, muuuuucho y se me hace eterno. Por qué se demora tanto en contestar? en que está pensando? siempre me ha costado un montón saber o sospechar que pasa en su cabeza. Con Stefan eso es fácil pero con Damon es todo lo contrario y más. No lo soporto y no aguanto más.

- Ok, si no me contestas, no importa. Eso lo tomo como un si

- Si tu lo dices, voy -y me lo dice con todavía esa mirada fija puesta en mi pero llena de pasión, que siento que va a salir de sus ojos en cualquier momento, pero no en un sentido metafórico, no, me parece casi como si fuera real-

Y no lo pude evitar. Me quedé también al igual que el mirándolo con casi la misma intensidad, no sé como me vería en ese momento, quizás me veía patética, como una tonta, pero no me importaba, ni siquiera me importaba en donde se encontraba Stefan. Y eso es raro, muy raro. Nos quedamos así un largo tiempo, casi 10 minutos y ninguno se podía despegar y lo peor de todo, es que no quería despegarme nunca de esa situación, de esa mirada, quedarme así en toda la eternidad que me regala mi nueva vida. Hasta que...

- Perdon si soné muy pesado Elena pero...

No y no.. no podía estar pasando, llegó Stefan y obviamente se cortó al mirar esta escena, esta escena que casi parece un cuadro donde ninguno se mueve. Le llegó y seguro se arrepintió de haber volvido y decir esas palabras. Y llega la culpa de nuevo a mi. Por qué me quedé como una idiota mirando a Damon? ahora tengo que resolver algo mucho peor, mi culpa.

- Pero qué? -me giro después de mucho tiempo haber estado hecha una estatua y lo miro, haciendo como si nada estuviera pasando acá o como si nada hubiera pasado, y es que en verdad nada pasó-

- Pero es que bueno, tienes razón. Es lo único que podemos hacer ahora para salvar a Damon, tienen que hacer ese viaje juntos -lo dijo tratando de reponerse y tratando de encajar sus palabras porque él de todas maneras se encontraba desconcertado con esta situación y quería hacerme saber a mi que el no estaba dolido pero yo en el fondo de mi sé que el esta más dolido que nada-

Y Damon sigue ahí, no se mueve, todavía no se mueve. Y es que ahora me surgió la idea de que quedó en Shock y con justa razón. Lo que le dije por último le llegó, le llegó mucho porque sonaba como que yo era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por salvarlo y llevarlo de acá, incluso obligándolo, algo que es muy poco común en mi. Y esta en lo cierto, esas palabras no tenían nada de mentira dentro de sí. Me pone incómoda la situación de que Damon siga ahí y que Stefan esté dolido. Decido romper el hielo.

- Bueno, yo me voy.. ha sido un día agotador hablando mentalmente y psicológicamente.. -obviamente no corporalmente, eso era muy difícil en mi nueva vida, era mejor dejarlos solos y yo descansar de todo esto y pensar con mayor libertad, no con Damon mirándome así-

- Elena, voy para tu casa mas rato -me dice Stefan con una sonrisa casi fingida, el tenía tanto miedo de perderme, pero no en lo que vida se refiere, sino en lo amoroso, y yo lo podía leer en él cada día de mi vida-

- Te espero entonces

Le sonrío sinceramente y me voy. Damon no me dice nada, quizás quiere hablar conmigo a solas y ahora no a encontrado las palabras precisas que quiere decirme, ya tendremos todo ese viaje para hablar. Ese viaje que espero no sé porqué se haga lento muy leeento.


End file.
